1. Field of the Invention
It is the purpose of this invention to provide mechanisms which permit the insertion head of an electrical component assembly machine to be changed from normal IC insertion to insertion of side by side sockets.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In machines for automatically inserting electrical components into printed circuit boards, the components are transported from a source to an insertion head which positions the component leads down through predetermined openings in the board. Thereafter, a cut-clinch unit located below the board severs off excess lead length and bends or crimps the leads over to mechanically lock the component to the board. Illustrations of machines of this type are shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,161,064 and 4,387,506.
In machines of this type, it is desirable in certain applications to be able to also insert sockets in a side by side relation with minimal spacing therebetween to maximize the number of sockets that can be placed on a given board.